efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Global Wrestling Association
Global Wrestling Association '''(GWA) is an American professional wrestling organization. Formed in 2018. It is under the control of the GWA Board of Directors (consisting of various prominent, regional promoters) the organization acts as a governing body for several wrestling promotions spread across the world. The promotions under its control all follow the 'sports entertainment style' of the modern professional wrestling companies but also features brutal and hardcore styles. In April 2018, four wrestling promotions split from the American professional wrestling organization Championship Wrestling Coalition. The four promotions were Empire Pro Wrestling (based in Canada) Liberty Pro Wrestling (based in New York City) Millennium Wrestling Enterprise (based in Chicago), and [Pro Wrestling|[Revolution Pro Wrestling]] (based in Italy) These four promotions joined together and formed Global Wrestling Association. The four promotions all act together, talent will often appear on different shows, trades are possible, and GWA supershows feature talent from all promotions under their banner. '''Expansion Global Wrestling Association is continuing to expand and welcome new promotions into their organization. The first promotion apart of their continued expansion is Vengeance Pro Wrestling. GWA announced that Vengeance Pro would be joining the association in late April. In June 2018, GWA announced the arrival of a new promotion in the Los Angeles area, Golden Globe Wrestling. GWA Interpromotional Championships *Empire Pro Wrestling & Liberty Pro Wrestling held a two-night joint event titled EPW/LPW No Man's Land. At the event, a Battle Royale took place between Liberty Pro & Empire Pro wrestlers. The winner of the match Helena Noir was granted the CanAm Championship, a joint championship that extended across both promotions. In May 2018 the CANAM Championship was elevated into a GWA wide Championship. *Vengeance Pro Wrestling & Millennium Wrestling Enterprise held a two-night joint event titled Manifest Destiny. At the event, the Vengeance Pro Blue State Champion faced the Millennium Wrestling Television Champion, both Championships were on the line. The Blue State Champion Logan MacLeod defeated the Television Champion Dane Archer in order to win the Millennium Wrestling Television Champion. After the event the Television title was renamed the ShoGun Championship, becoming a joint title used between both Vengeance & Millenium. In May 2018 the ShoGun titled was renamed the Heritage Championship and was elevated into a GWA wide Championship. GWA Super Shows Global Wrestling Association holds Super Shows during different times of the year. The shows are used as a platform for the best talent from each of GWA's promotions to shine. GWA's Super Shows feature title defense from the GWA Champions, talent from different promotions competing against each other for the first time, major match stipulations, and all around a larger production. These shows are also used to further storylines between the different promotions. 2018 Promotions Under Control Empire Pro Wrestling Empire Pro Wrestling (EPW) is a Canadian professional wrestling promotion based primarily in Toronto, Ontario, also occasionally touring in international areas. The promotion was based around the 'sports entertainment' style of the modern professional wrestling companies, but also features brutal and hardcore styles. Empire was founded in June 2017 by the American professional wrestling organization Championship Wrestling Coalition, It was one of the founding promotions by CWC. Empire was co-awarded 2017 CWC Promotion of the Year, sharing it alongside CWC's Southern Promotion Red State Revolver. In April 2018, Empire split from CWC and joined/found Global Wrestling Association. Liberty Pro Wrestling Liberty Pro Wrestling (LPW) is an American professional wrestling promotion based primarily in Manhatten, New York, also occasionally touring around the surrounding territories and in international areas. The promotion was based around the 'sports entertainment' style of the modern professional wrestling companies, but also features brutal and hardcore styles. The Promotion was founded in August 2017 by Nathan Callaghan. It was placed under the Championship Wrestling Coalition banner until April 2018 when Liberty split from CWC and joined/found GWA. Millennium Wrestling Enterprise Millennium Wrestling Enterprise (MWE) is an American professional wrestling promotion based primarily in Chicago, IL, also occasionally touring around the surrounding territories and in international areas. The promotion takes a "no nonsense" approach to business. Matches are intense and focus on skill and flair, where Chuck Matthews's armed security ensures that chaos backstage is kept in check and his roster kept in line. Millennium's "business-first" mentality combines flashiness with strict competition: The promotion is a fusion of high-octane wrestling and unique ideas to truly test its roster's grit. The promotion formerly went by the name of Pride Pro Wrestling and was acquired by Championship Wrestling Coalition in January 2018, where it struggled: Shows ran into constant technical delays, morale was cripplingly low, and Pride's then-owner was fighting accusations of favoritism and holding talented stars to the low-card. Chuck Matthews bought out the failing company at the end of February, abandoning his job on commentary for Vengeance Pro Wrestling, and immediately taking full ownership of Pride and bringing it under his command. Matthews brought with him a wealth of knowledge accumulated over ten years in the business, and a shrewd, albeit sometimes ruthless, business style that suits him, and Millennium, well in his new role. Millennium is a the result of that corporate style. Following the relocation and rebranding of Pride into Millennium Wrestling Enterprise, Chuck withdrew the company from CWC operations; Matthews has since stated this was due to scheduling concerns, and Millennium needing more room to grow and expand outside CWC's influence. Millennium was one of the founding members of the GWA, with Matthews taking a seat on the board. Shortly after the GWA venture, Millennium experienced a massive spike in growth and popularity, doubling in size in mere weeks, where it continues to operate under what seems to be a "Golden Age" for the Midwestern promotion. Revolution Pro Wrestling [Pro Wrestling|[Revolution Pro Wrestling]] (RPW) is an Italian wrestling promotion based primarily in Pesaro, Italy, also occasionally touring around in international areas. The promotion was based around the 'sports entertainment' style of the modern professional wrestling companies, but also features brutal and hardcore styles. The promotion was founded in December 2017 by the Championship Wrestling Coalition. The Vaccaro family was put in charge with the daughter Gaia Vaccaro taking over as general manager. In April 2018 Revolution split from CWC and joined/found GWA. Gaia Vaccaro left the promotion and left the general manager duties to her younger sister Lucia. Vengeance Pro Wrestling Vengeance Pro Wrestling (VPW) is an American wrestling promotion based primarily in Las Vegas, Nevada, also occasionally touring around the surrounding territories and in international areas. The promotion was based around the 'sports entertainment' style of the modern professional wrestling companies, but also features brutal and hardcore styles. The promotion was founded in October 2017 by Championship Wrestling Coalition. CWC placed Sage Morgan in charge as the General Manager. In late April 2018 Vengeance split away from CWC and joined Global Wrestling Association as apart of their continued expansion. Golden Globe Wrestling Golden Globe Wrestling (GGW) is an American wrestling promotion and serial television series based primarily in Los Angeles, California, also occasionally touring around the surrounding territories. The promotion was based around the 'sports entertainment' style of the modern professional wrestling companies, but also features brutal and hardcore styles. Globe also features heavy camera and production work. The promotion is filmed like a television series, heavy on backstage segments and story development. The promotion was founded in June 2018 by Global Wrestling Association and eccentric businessman/former wrestler Shaolin Calrissian. Golden Globe is apart of GWA's continued expansion.